Austin and Ally One Shots
by SimplyDonna
Summary: Request One Shots!
1. Chapter 1

I've always been interested in dreams. Think about it, every night you have thousands of dreams, and you might remember one each night, maybe. But, you always wake up before it can end, and you lay down in bed just wishing to be able to know the ending. You make up your own ending, but you get stuck on one moment of the dream.

In one dream I had, I saved a guy from a killer, and he was burning up. He wrapped his arms around me, and I then I woke up, nice and warm in my bed. It was a cold morning.

Or the times you fall in a dream, and it jerks you awake, as if you had fallen in real life.

Did you know you cannot make anything up in a dream. Everything is something you've seen before. Even if it's just a person you walked by one day seven years ago. No one significant, no one you even talked to, or were ever with. But, you cannot make up a face.

That's why a lot of dreams are your house, or your school, yet not at the same time. You cannot distinguish what is different about them, but you know it was your house.

Dreams intrigue me.

Some dreams I have stick in my mind for days. They consume my every thought. At that point, I know to write. I create the story.

Two of my fanfictions, Not Just A TV and Star Gazing were started because of dreams. Little snippets of images left in mind from when I slept. I develop a story around it.

Not even the experts know everything about dreaming and the brain. A lot of it is still a mystery.

People think dreams are a way to escape reality, but in all seriousness, dreams just twist your reality, they don't change, they don't make anything up.

Dreams are stories waiting to be told. So, let's tell them.

**So..I'm starting something new. I'm gonna start one shots. They can be Austin and Ally. One Direction. Anything. Just give me a person, situation, fan base, and I'll write you something, that will be posted right here. I may write a little for just myself here as well. So...just request!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love, just a four letter word. In essence, not important. I mean, it's just a word. There are thousands of words. One word itself isn't very significant. Yet, for some reason, we exalt some words.

Love. It's a word with meaning. With depth. With passion. It's powerful.

Yet, nowadays, it has lost its significance.

Middle schoolers "going out" with each other throw the word around after only a few days. They have no idea what they are saying. They have no idea the power that four letter word holds.

They have no idea what love is.

True love is the most powerful magic.

You know, there's a reason all the love stories in movies are around older teens or adults. When you're young, you just cannot understand love. Not the all consuming love we all desire.

I mean, in my 17 years of life, I have never felt love. Not the love for someone that fills every fiber of my being. I've seen love. I haven't felt it. Not for myself.

Of course, I love my family. I love my cat. I love my friends. I love my phone. I could go on and on.

But, I've never been IN love with someone.

And..its nothing against myself. I just think its rare to feel love at a young age. I definitely don't think middle schoolers should even use the word to describe the person they're currently "talking" to.

The word has been ruined.

Love no longer holds the power it once did.

However, like Shakespeare says in Romeo and Juliet, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo would were he not Romeo called."

If a rose wasn't called a rose, and instead some other word stood for the flower we all know and love, it wouldn't change anything. It'd be the same rose.

The power of love is still there, even if the word love doesn't hold it anymore.

Let's try to keep that power alive. Love your family, friends, pets, everything. But recognize that saying "I love you." is deeper than a middle school relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one shot was requested by adorkablewithbraces56. Hope you like it! =]**

**Katrina's POV**

It's been one whole year and I still can't escape it. Every memory, every laugh, every kiss, every smile, every good moment is permanently etched in my brain, threatening to never recede.

I can't seem to forget. Not that I want to.

No. Of course not. In no way do I want to forget it. Forgetting would mean losing hope. And once you've lost hope, you've lost everything.

You see, I had it. I had it all. I was happy, beyond happy. And it was all because of him. All because of Ross.

Yeah, that's right. Ross Lynch. I guess maybe you could understand why it would be a little complicated. I'm not famous, he is. Not that it mattered to us. No, nothing mattered as much as our love.

Unfortunately the world didn't quite agree.

We loved each other, we really did. But it all became too much. And we broke up.

Of course, we left each other with the promise of staying friends, staying close, hoping that in the future we could be together. But Ross moved away. He's busy, filming, singing, touring.

I haven't seen or spoke with him for a year. Not since the day we broke up.

And it kills me. Because I know, I KNOW, without a doubt in my mind, I still love him. However, he obviously doesn't feel the same way. At least, not anymore.

**Ross' POV**

"Why so glum, Ross?" I looked up at my older brother, surprised by his sudden voice.

I knew there was no way I could fool him. He knows me better than anyone. "It's been a year."

He immediately sat down by me. "Ross, I know you liked her-"

I cut him off. "No. I loved her."

He just nodded his head. "And now?"

I looked over at him. "Nothing has changed."

"You still love her."

"I never stopped." I looked down. What I had with Katrina was real, true, and to be quiet honest, amazing. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I let her slip right through my fingers.

And now she probably hates me.

"Ross. Don't just sit there."

I furrowed my eyebrows at my brother. "What?"

"Ross. If you love Katrina, then go. get. her."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously Ross. Go. Now."

Well..you don't have to tell me twice. Or...well..three times really.

I raced towards my car. We got back to L.A. a few days ago. I didn't go to see Katrina, I didn't think she'd want me to. But, I have to. I can't stand another second of being away from her.

I pulled down the street, stopping outside the familiar house. Walking up the door, I took a huge breath, finding the courage to ring the doorbell.

_Ding._

**Katrina's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring and immediately raced to see who it was. Opening the door, I faced a shock.

"Ross?" My breath came faster, my heart raced.

Oh my god, what is he doing here? Doesn't he know how hard this is for me?

"Katrina."

Calm, stay calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Kat, it's been a year."

Does he think I don't know that? That's all I've thought about all day.

"Yeah, I know."

"Look. I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry. So freaking sorry Kat. And I know nothing I say can change reality. But, Katrina. You have to know. I've never, not once this last year, ever stopped thinking about. I never stopped loving you Kat. And, I know, I get it, it's too late, you've probably moved on, but I had to tell you. I still love you. And I'd do anything just to be able to call you mine again. I-"

I shut him up by grabbing his collar and pulling him down towards me, smashing my lips onto his. He seemed surprised at first, but took no time at all to respond, kissing me back with so much love.

God, how I had missed this.

We broke apart, breathing heavy, foreheads against each other.

"I love you too, Ross."

He pulled me in for a tight hug. "I will never leave you again."

**Y****a'll can send me in requests! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation. Bet you're picturing sandy beaches, sparkling ocean, souvenirs, exciting locations, time off school. Well..while certainly that is what vacation normally includes, I have a different approach.  
Traveling is good for the soul. Good for the brain. Good for you.  
In my time, I've done some traveling, I'll admit. I've been all over the U.S. , as far west as Utah, to the south of Florida, the Great Lakes, the East Coast, Midwest.  
I've been to Canada, to see Niagra Falls.  
I've been on a cruise that took us to Mexico and the Cayman Islands.  
And it also took us to Roatan, a little island in Honduras. This island was beautiful. Small, luscious. Beautiful. There was no middle class there. Everyone was either super poor or super rich. But it was great. Sparkling, bright, blue seas. Dark green jungle. It was amazing.  
Traveling expands your horizons.  
This spring I will get the chance to go on a Europe trip. I'll be going to Germany, Poland, Hungary, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Austria.  
I took 5 years of German, so I'm super excited to get to go to Germany.  
Traveling will let you escape into another culture, learn about the world. Its more than just time away from school.  
It's like learning a foreign language. There is no better way to learn of another culture.  
And maybe, just maybe, if we all learned about the different cultures around us, we would be more accepting. Judgements wouldn't be flying all around us. Stereotypes would diminish. The world itself would be better.  
I implore you to spend some time and learn about the world around you. There is so much for the world to offer, you just have to be open to it.


	5. Chapter 5

I find myself always falling into this trap. Things annoy me too easily, leaving me wondering why I talk to people. I often say I dislike people in general, or I dislike talking to people.  
But, really. I love talking to new people, and I think its a great thing to do. While the internet makes this a whole heck of a lot easier, the youth of today are losing essential public speaking skills. Communicating in person seems to be no longer necessary, while really it is quite the opposite. The important speaking skills we are lacking WILL hurt us in the future when applying for jobs or anything really.  
Now, I'm not trying to say I'm better than anyone, no, of course not. However, I am on the speech team at my school. Public speaking is kind of my thing. I write a 10 minute speech, memorize it, and then compete it all year. It has raised my confidence so much, its quite incredible really. However, while I can stand in front of classroom to compete for the Speech Team, I get beyond nervous to present in class, or even just talk in class. It's something I try to avoid.  
But you can't avoid talking.  
You won't be able to avoid job interviews or college interviews. You will have to talk.  
And while we would all like to think we've got talking in the bag, we need to understand that its not the basic chit chat I'm talking about. It's being able to represent yourself, being able to present a case that says, "Hi, I'm Donna, and you should hire me."  
We lack that skill.  
No one wants to hire someone who can't keep eye contact through an interview. Or someone who has no manners. Or someone who doesn't speak with proper English. Or someone unprofessional.  
They want people who will be reliable, trustworthy, and people they can count on.  
That first impression in the interview says a lot. You need to be able to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for ausllyandtrezpeeps! Hope you like it! =]**

**Jamie's POV**

I'm supposed to feel happy, aren't I? My dream is coming true. Happy is what happens when your dreams come true, isn't it? I couldn't be happier. No, I couldn't be happier. Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit, unlike I anticipated. But, I couldn't be happier. Simply couldn't be happier. Well, not simply. Cause getting your dreams, its strange but it seems, a little, well, complicated.

There's a kind of, a sort of, cost. There's a couple of things get lost. There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you crossed. And if that joy, that thrill, doesn't thrill, like you _think_ it will. Still, with this perfect finale, the cheers in the valley, now who, who wouldn't be happier? So, I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens, when all your dreams come true.

You see, my dream is coming true. I've always wanted to sing, like, _really_ sing, and now I get the chance to. I've been offered a record deal.

Yay. *cue jumping for joy*

Well, you see, this would have been great, were it not for Austin.

Yeah, that's right, Austin Moon. My boyfriend, well, I guess, _ex boyfriend_ now. So, what went wrong? I was offered a record deal.

Now before you go yelling at management or something, I'll clear everything up. We were both ecstatic when they gave me the recording contract. I had a few options. I could go to New York, L.A., or stay in Miami. Although I've always wanted to go to L.A., Austin and I both clearly thought staying in Miami would be best, so we could be together.

Well, that was settled.

But, then everything started going downhill.

I was suddenly busy with my own music, while Austin was already busy with his. We barely saw each other, rarely getting time together. It put a strain on our relationship. Throw in a few photo shoots, interviews, misunderstandings, fake photos, and rumors, and suddenly you have me, sitting at the airport ready to fly to L.A.

Yeah, that's right. I'm leaving.

You see, we loved each other. We really did, I have absolutely no doubt in the world about our love. It was real. Unlike any other thing in the world. But, the paparazzi made it seem as if Austin was cheating on me, and I on him, and we both said things we didn't mean. Deep down, I think both of us knew we had been faithful, but we were so caught up in everything, and we missed each other, we were jealous. Brokenheartedly, we decided to end it.

Obviously neither one of us wanted it. But, maybe, well maybe this is just how things are supposed to be. Maybe Austin and I don't belong together, even though my heart is telling me the exact opposite.

It's clearly not easy to be away from him. I clearly still love him. But..it's over. And I'm leaving.

**Austin's POV**

I rushed into the studio, knowing Jamie should be recording now. I had to speak to her. Being away from her was, quite frankly, miserable.

I love her.

I just want to hold her in my arms again, knowing everything is okay between us. Knowing she still feels the same way about me.

I know we've been going through a rough patch, but we can get through this. We HAVE to get through this. I can't live without her.

I walked into her studio, ready to see her beautiful face, but I was met with an empty room. Where is she? I looked in every possible place I could think of in the studio, before finally asking the control manager, "Where is Jamie?"

She looked up at me, guilt flashing through her eyes. "You don't know?"

Know what? "Huh?"

"Austin, Jamie's at the airport. She's moving to L.A."

Shocked, I stood there, frozen. Jamie's gone? She's leaving, just like that? No. She can't.

I know why she's doing this. We broke up, yeah it's tough. And now she's running away, running away from me, running away from us.

I can't let her.

I rushed to my car, acting on impulse, driving straight to the airport. I rushed in, bypassing security. I ignored the fans gasping as they saw me, my eyes looking for one person, and one person only.

Jamie.

And there she was. She looked sad, her beautiful brown hair swept across her face. She looked broken. I had to fix this.

"Jamie."

**Jamie's POV**

My head popped up as I heard my name. I figured someone recognized me, and I really wasn't in the mood. But, wait. I _know_ that voice.

Slowly turning my head, my eyes made direct contact with his.

"Austin?! What are you doing here?"

"Jamie, you can't go."

"Austin-"

"No, listen to me." He cut me off. "Look. I know things between us have been rough, I know they haven't been all that easy. But Jamie..I love you."

"Austin-"

He cut me off again. "We can work through all of this. Together. All of the rumors and secrets and lies and everything. Jamie, please don't give up on us. Stay in Miami."

I didn't notice, but tears had filled my eyes.

"Jamie. I love you." His hands cupped my face, and the familiar tingle I felt every time he touched me reappeared. I felt safe in his arms, like I always had.

"Please Jamie. Stay. Give us a chance. Because, I will not give up on us."

I looked into his eyes, and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. I couldn't bear to think of leaving him, being unable to feel the spark between us, unable to cuddle with him while we watched movies all day, unable to laugh with him, unable to have him around me to catch me whenever I fall. I needed him. I love him.

Without speaking, I stood on my tippy toes and lovingly kissed his lips. He responded immediately, his arms going around my waist, holding me closer.

We both pulled back, foreheads resting on each other, breathing rapidly. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, pecking me once more on the lips.

"Austin. I love you too."

The smile on his face made everything worth it, removed all of my doubts, and put a huge smile on my own face.

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go home."

**Request away!**


	7. Liam Payne One Shot

**For Nancy! =] How you and Liam meet. Hope you like it! **

**Nancy's POV**

"Nancy, you have got to be one of the nicest, most practical people I know."

I looked down to my hands, never having been able to take compliments easily, especially from random girls I barely know. "Oh thank you."

Okay Nancy, just walk away. Remove yourself from situation. You are not friends with that chick. Go, go, go!

Yeah, that's me. Always avoiding the situation. Same old Nancy. My greatest desire in all the world is just to..for once..embrace the world. Welcome people with open arms.

I've never been the best at talking to people. It's not that I don't like them, or have anything against them, I've just never thought they'd want to talk to me, and I don't want to bother them. Oh well.

I live in London, and if you don't already know, it's breathtakingly beautiful. I work in a small coffee shop, and I absolutely love my job. The boss is this sweet, old lady, who is quite like a grandmother to me. I love her.

As of right now, college is on summer break, so I haven't been in any classes. However, when school is in session, I've been studying psychology.

Oh crap, it's already 5! I have to get to work.

I started speeding towards the little cafe, not wanting to be late. I noticed too late that I was walking straight towards a guy and we both ended up crashing into each other, falling on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry!"

I could hear him chuckle, and the sound alone sent a tingle down my spine. Okay..weird.

"It's quite alright, love."

He stood up, sticking his hand out to help me up as well. His hand was warm and the current running through my arm surprised me, making me pull my arm back away from him.

I finally looked up into his face, surprised to say that I recognized him, even though his face was covered with large, dark sunglasses. "Liam Payne."

He seemed nervous, looking around frantically, like he was trying to make sure no one had overheard me. I didn't get it. "Please don't scream."

I just raised my eyebrows. "Look, if I was going to fangirl, don't you think I would have done it already?"

He visibly relaxed at my words, and I couldn't help but be a little amused. "Good point. So, I take it you aren't a fan?"

A fan? Yes. I am. I mean, obviously, I recognized who he was, so clearly I'm a fan. Obsessed? Not so much. Think people freak out about celebrities too much when clearly they are just normal people? Heck to the yeah.

"No, I'm a fan. But..I've noticed something."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Screaming scares you guys off."

He laughed at me, nodding his head. "What's your name, love?"

I tried to ignore the way him calling me love made my heart skip a beat, but I don't think I managed to keep the smile off my face. "I'm Nancy Lane."

He smiled at me. "Beautiful name."

I looked down, knowing I was blushing. "Thank you."

Oh. Crap. I am totally late for work. "Look, it was really nice to meet you Liam. But, I am late for work and I really gotta go."

I started to walk away from him, but he caught my arm. I looked up into his eyes, a little confused by the gesture. "Could I at least get your number? I'd love to chat again sometime. You seem really nice."

I didn't even hesitate, I just handed him my phone, while he handed me his. I mean, come on. When Liam Payne asks you for your number, you give Liam Payne your number. I quickly typed in my number, handing it back to him quickly , grabbing my phone from him.

"Ok, bye! I gotta go!"

I turned around, running the rest of the way to the cafe. My boss just smiled sweetly, telling me it was okay I was late, and it wasn't too big of a deal.

I thought back to my encounter with Liam Payne. I still can't quite believe I met him, but in all honesty, I've never been one to be excited about meeting celebrities. They're just normal people to me, that have interesting jobs. So, while it was cool to meet 1/5 of One Direction, I wouldn't exactly say it made my life or anything like that.

I'm not entirely sure why he even asked me for my number, and I didn't have time to question him. I mean, why would he want my number? I'm just Nancy. He's famous. Well, I doubt he'll ever text me anyway.

I plunged into my work. It was a busy night, and a lot of customers were filing into the little cafe. When I finally clocked out for the night, I checked my phone. I had three new text messages.

One from my mom, wondering how I was doing. Typical.

One was from my best friend Tara, telling me that she heard these two people we went to high school with had finally broken up. They had been together for YEARS! That was kind of shocking, I always thought they would get married.

And the third was from...wait...Liam?

_Hey Nancy. It was really great meeting you today. It's quite refreshing meeting a fan that doesn't scream in our faces. :P Anyway, I was wondering if you would maybe like to hangout sometime? -Liam_

Well...as the saying goes..when Liam Payne asks you to hang out with him, you freaking hang out with him. I texted back immediately.

_I would love to. =] As long as you don't fangirl on me. I can't have a bunch of people following me around all day, I would hate to get mobbed by all my fans. -Nancy_

I couldn't help but to tease, sorry, that's just me. I got a response from him about a minute later.

_I'll try my best to contain myself in your presence. It may be difficult. ;) Anyway, how does tomorrow sound? We could get lunch? -Liam_

I smiled as I read over the text.

_Sounds perfect. =] -Nancy_

I know this may sound cliche, and I don't mean to go all High School Musical on you, but I would definitely say that this is the start of something new. And I can't wait to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I even get into this, let me just say; Cussing is not cool. Get it? Got it? Good.

I am apalled by the amount of language I have to hear in my every day life, walking around the hallways, sitting on the bus, and pretty much everywhere. Cussing has become common place, and that is truly sad.

Just the other day on the bus, a random 7th grade boy sat by me and he asked me how my day was. I said I had a great day and asked him how he was. He responded with...and I kid you not.."Vaginal Infection." Yeah, that's right. Thank you random kid, I definitely wanted to hear that come out of your mouth. He proceeded to ask what grade I'm in. I told him I'm a senior. Awesome, great answer. Or so I thought. He said, "What's that, you're gonna have to tell me, I don't know what the hell that is."

He should have just come straight out and admitted he was an idiot.

Because as soon as any cuss word comes out of your mouth I am going to assume you used it because you are not intelligent enough to come up with another word.

I can't believe my sister, who is also in 7th grade, has to surrounded by people like that. That is not the type of environment I would subject anyone to, but especially not my sister. If you're in middle school, I truly feel sorry for you. You are surrounded by an endless supply of stupid.

Cussing may just be the most stupid thing I have yet to encounter. And yet, people think it's cool. Everyone's doing it nowadays. Well, I'm here to tell you that it is really not all that amazing.

In fact, cussing makes people lose respect for you. It makes you seem ignorant, and if you're cussing, you probably are. It's a sign of bad attitude. It makes you unpleasant to be around. It's lazy. It gives a bad impression. It lacks imagination.

It isn't cool.

Think about what you say. Think about what you want others to think about you. I know a lot of us would like to say that we don't care what people think about us. But, in all honesty, we all know that we do. Wouldn't you much rather be remembered for something positive, than to be remembered as the kid who cussed like a sailor?

I have yet to die by using clean language.

I know, at least in my case, I respect people more if I can have an intelligent conversation with them that doesn't include cussing. I find the people who yell out cuss words and profanity like its nothing are disrespectful.

There are several guys in my class who scream it out during my physics class, which is where I also eat lunch. My teacher, Matlock, always tells them to stop, yet they never do. Saying they do what they want.

Sorry, but that is rude.

Cussing shows stupidity. A lack of intelligence.

What are you conveying about yourself?


	9. Chapter 9

So basically...I'm on the speech team at my school.

Okay. cool.

It's a lot more fun than it sounds. I promise.

I'm a captain and my coach is really counting on me to kick butt this year.

The problem is...

I have no idea what to write about.

I'm supposed to write a 10 minute persuasive speech about any topic.

I am totally begging for help right now.

Is there any topic you would be interested in hearing a speech about?

Please please please, I really need ideas.

Let me know.

Thanks.

-Donna


	10. Chapter 10

Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up.

While yes, this is from the Dark Knight trilogy, I think this quote has a lot of worth.

I did gymnastics for 14 years. Yeah, that's right. If you're trying to do the math right now, I'll make things easier for you. I started at 18 months old.

Yeah.

While gymnastics taught me many life lessons, including a work ethic and many lessons about friendship, there's one lesson that stands out the most. Picking yourself up when you fall.

Being a gymnast, I've fallen a lot. Gymnasts fall so much that we're actually trained on how to fall. Yeah, that's right. I've been taught how to fall. Yet, that doesn't stop the falling from happening.

The summertime is the time gymnasts really work on new skills. The summer is in between competition seasons where you move up levels, so you spend the summer gaining new skills and practicing new routines. Getting a new skill in gymnastics requires a lot of effort. Maybe more effort than anyone else has every had to give.

My biggest example is when I was in between level 6 and 7, and I had to get a giant. A giant is a move on the high bar, where you swing around the entire bar. Difficult to learn.

I had practice 3 days a week for 3 and a half hours each. I had a private lesson with my favorite coach every Wednesday for a half hour. I lived at the gym basically.

I spent hours upon hours trying to learn this skill. I remember the day I made it all by myself, without a spot from my coach, just like it was yesterday.  
I had a private that day, and we were working on bars. Just my luck, during that private, I got a rip in my hand, which basically means my skin ripped open.

I continued on to practice. When I got to bars, I continued working, even though I had a rip. Everyone was cheering for me, as I tried to make my giant. Over and over again I tried. I was determined for today to be my day.

I finally made it.

My teammates cheered for me, and I was ecstatic. However, I checked my hand, and my rip was even worse, and my hand was now bleeding.

Yet, it was all worth it.

If I had just given up when things got hard, I never would have gotten my giant. In fact, I probably would have quit gymnastics a long time ago.

Another example has to do with beam. Its four inches wide, you fall off the thing a lot. A lot a lot. However, sometimes the falling is worse.

Sometimes, and this happened to me a lot, and has happened to every gymnast, you straddle the beam and fall down the side, scraping up the whole inside of your leg. It scares you to death and hurts like heck.

The last thing you want to do when that happens is get back on the beam. Yet, that is precisely what you have to do. You have to pick yourself up, and do the exact same skill again. You have to prove to yourself that you can do it, and then you won't be afraid to do the skill again.

You stand back up on the beam, and you're immensely afraid, your legs shake, you have to force yourself to do the skill again. But once you do, you're back. You've overcome it.

In life, you're going to fall. It's inevitable. And I'm not talking about the literally falling on your face or scraping your knee. No, sometimes you're gonna go through something really rough, really hard, and you're going to have to bounce back.

True strength isn't measured by how few times we fall, but our ability to pick ourselves back up.


	11. Austin Moon fanfic for Idaly

**Idaly's POV**

Three words. Life is great.

I really mean it. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I never even thought I'd be in this situation, nothing at all could have prepared me for it. Yet, I am so happy. Beyond happy really.

All because of him.

Yeah, Austin.

We've been dating for a few weeks now, and honestly..it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I really don't think that is an exaggeration.

He's super sweet, a gentleman, and..of course..an amazing singer. He's not perfect. No, no one is. But he is perfectly imperfect.

I would hate to say I'm in love with him, because it is still so new. And for me, love is something important and something powerful, and not something you give to everyone. Honestly, I've never felt it before.

But..I am falling.

And I know, beyond a doubt, Austin will be there to catch me when I do.

Tonight we're going on a date. It's a surprise apparently, and he knows I'm wary of surprises. I always expect the worst. Yet, I know, tonight will be great.

**Austin's POV**

I can't stop thinking about her. Idaly. And the most amazing part? She's finally mine. I've liked her for the longest time, and it has literally been amazing being with her these past few weeks.

Tonight I'm taking her out. I want to surprise her, even though she hates surprises. I think she'll like this though.

****Later that night****

"Idaly, you look beautiful."

She really did, even though her outfit was casual. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, and a beautiful pink blouse. Her hair was thrown in a ponytail and her eyes were shining. To me, she couldn't be more beautiful.

She blushed a little at my comment, and I loved that I had that effect on her.

"Thanks. So..where are we going?"

I laughed at her, shaking my head. "As if I'm gonna give it up now. Come on, you'll see when we get there."

I could tell she was a little frustrated that she didn't know where we were going, but I had to admit, she looked super cute.

I drove towards our date location, making sure to not make it obvious where we were going. When we finally got there, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh Austin."

She was looking towards the pier I had brought her to. The water was sparkling all around, the sun just about to set. Booths were lined up all the way up and down the pier with carnival games and prizes. A ferris wheel and spinny rides were all over the place. Idaly loved fairs and I knew she would love this.

We rode ride after ride, and I mostly enjoyed seeing the smile on her face the whole night. I won her a little monkey that she adored. We ate cotton candy. We sat down at the edge of the pier, watching the sun go down hand in hand.

For the finale of this date, we rode the ferris wheel. I knew that fireworks were going to go off at 10 pm, so I timed it out perfectly so that when they start, we'll be at the top of the ferris wheel.

"Austin! Look!"

Idaly's face was glowing, lighting up with each new firework. "Austin, it's beautiful."

I stared at her, "Yeah.."

She noticed I was only looking at her, and her head ducked, and I could just make out a blush.

"Thank you Austin. For everything."

I cupped her cheek in my hands, leaning down. "Anything for you Idaly."

And then I kissed her.


	12. Liam Payne One Shot for Hayley

**Hayley's POV**

I'm a normal girl, that just so happens to be friends with One Direction. Yeah, that's right. You see, it all started one cold, stormy night.

I'm just kidding.

I ran into Harry walking around London one day. We talked for a while, and the other boys walked up to us. I was introduced to all of them, and I've been friends with them since.

Exciting story, I know.

And now you're wondering which of the boys I like. I can't believe you would even assume I like one of them! Can't a girl be friends with 5 guys without having a crush on one of them?

Well..I'm sure it could happen. But, that's not the case with me. Of course I like one of them. A lot more than I should really.

So..which of the boys? Well...you would think Harry, because I ran into him first. While Harry is a splendid friend, one of my very best, I don't like him like that.

And then there's Niall. But guess again, Niall is just my little leprechaun buddy.

Or maybe it's Zayn? Pshh. Zayn is amazing, but totally not my type. Besides, he has Perrie.

So..that leaves Louis and Liam. Am I keeping you on your toes? Well...I'll give you some clues. Both of these boys I consider my very best friends. I love hanging out with Louis. He absolutely cracks me up and I always have a smile on my face around him.

And I love hanging out with Liam. We always have something to talk about, and he knows every single detail about me. He knows me better than I know myself. I go to him with all of my problems.

Well..if you guessed it was Louis, you would be...wrong. Louis is like an older brother to me, or maybe like a gay best friend. Although...he's not gay. I mean, he's with Eleanor.

So yeah. Liam. Liam Payne. That's who I like.

I have no idea if he likes me too. I mean, why would he anyway? I hope he does, by God, I HOPE. But, I keep telling myself not to hope, because wishing only ruins the heart.

"Hey Hayleyyyyyy!"

I looked up frantically, having zoned out at the boys' flat. "What the crapwad do you want Louis?"

"Hayleyyyy, you're not paying attention to me!"

I smirked at Louis, getting into our little play fight. "Why would I Louis? You're so BORING."

I knew that would do the trick. If there's anything Louis hates, its being called boring.

He gasped. "Hayley! Ugh! I'll show you boring." He then proceeded to pick me up, and if I had had any foresight, I would have made a run for it, but of course, being me, I had no idea what he was going to do, until I could see the pool getting closer and closer.

"Louis! Put me down! Louis!"

He just laughed and threw me in the pool. I glared at him, quickly hopping out.

"Who's boring now?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and stood up close to him. "Louis, I think you need a hug."

"Oh no you don't!" And then he ran, so I chased him.

**Liam's POV**

It sounded like a herd of elephants was running through the house, and I could only imagine what mess the boys were making now. I raced down the steps, hoping to stop them in their tracks, but what I saw only stunned me.

It was Hayley. On Louis' back. With her arms around his neck. She was soaking wet.

My eyes burned green. "What are you doing?"

I couldn't deny the burn of jealousy that raced through me seeing them together. Yeah, that's right. I like Hayley. A lot actually. I would make a move, ya know, but I don't want to be rejected and have everything be all weird between us. Our friendship is important to me.

They turned around to face me, smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hey Li! Louis threw me in the pool!"

Well, that explained why she was wet. "Louis..?"

"Hey..don't get mad at me! She called me boring."

I couldn't help but to smile a little bit, knowing just how offended Louis gets by the adjective boring.

But the smile soon dropped when I realized Hayley was still on Louis' back. I tried not to make it obvious that it upset me, but I think Hayley noticed, because her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well..uh..okay. I'm just gonna go."

I made my way back into my room but before I could even close the door, Hayley was there, waiting for me to let her in. I let her in, still feeling a little upset.

"Hey Li."

"Hey Hay."

She smiled, stepping in for a hug. I held her to me tightly, wishing the moment would never end.

"What's wrong Li?"

I sighed, letting her out of my arms, turning around so I wasn't facing her. "It's nothing."

"Well...it's obviously _something._"

"Nope. You and Louis looked pretty cozy down there."

Crap. Why did I say that?

"Is that what this is about?"

"What? No. Of course not."

Very believable Liam. You're lying through your teeth. She knows you better than anyone, she'll be able to tell that you're lying now.

"Liam...you're lying to me."

I sighed, just jumping into it. "Look Hayley. I'm just going to say it, and I'm sorry if this ruins everything, I really am. But...I like you. I like you _a lot_. I guess just seeing you there with Louis..I got a little jealous."

She was silent, and I warily made eye contact with her. Oh my gosh. What is she thinking?! Crap, I've totally ruined everything.

"Please say something."

Instead of speaking, she bursted out into laughter.

Well then.

"Look. I understand, you don't have to laugh in my face." I started to make my way out of my room, but she grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards her.

She was still smiling, which just made me kind of mad. "Liam. Nothing is going on between me and Louis."

I relaxed as she said this, yet I was still upset that she was laughing. "Awesome, good deal." I said snappily.

"No, Liam..you don't get it. I'm only laughing because...I like you too."

Oh. Okay then.

Wait. What?!

I looked in her eyes, and they were sparkling. "Seriously?"

"_Yes_, Liam."

"Oh."

We both stood there awkwardly for a second, until we both bursted out into laughter.

When we sobered up, I cupped her cheek with my hands. "Then..I can finally do this."

I leaned in slowly, and she leaned in as well. Our lips connected for the first time.

And all I felt was fireworks.


	13. Niall Horan One Shot for Catie

**Catie's POV**

I guess you could say I'm sort a omegleaholic. I love love love to videochat on omegle. And I always just chat with random people, that's the best.

Before you tell me, I know that this is probably stupid of me. I know it can be dangerous. But, because of my privacy settings and the helpful red exit button, I've avoided anything I haven't wanted to seen.

In fact, I met one of my best friends on omegle. Lindsey. Ironically, she lives about fifteen minutes away from me, but we had never met before.

Now, I bet you're wondering what tags I put so that I'll chat with people with the same interests as me. Well...I tagged one direction. All of them. It's gotten me to meet a lot of interesting people.

I clicked on the button, to randomly connect me with someone, and I checked my hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up everywhere. When I finally looked up at the screen, my eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"Hey love."

"Niall Horan."

"Yep, that's me. What's your name love?"

Process Catie. Process. It's just Niall Horan of One Direction on your screen right now. Okay. Stay calm. Do not fangirl. I repeat DO. NOT. FANGIRL.

"Oh..um..I'm Catie."

Come on Catie.. you've gotta do better than that.

"It's lovely to meet you Catie."

Niall and I chatted for a while, getting to know each other. The entire time I was in absolute shock. I mean, wouldn't you, if Niall Horan randomly appeared on _your_ screen?

Yeah..that's what I thought.

"Sorry Catie. But, I have to go. Rehearsals can't go on without me."

I was a little disappointed that he had to go. I mean, when else am I ever going to get to talk to Niall Horan of One Direction?

"Oh..that's okay."

I was about to press the end chat button, but Niall spoke up again. "Wait. Catie, I've really had fun talking to you today, do you think we could talk again?"

I scrunched my eyebrows up. "Niall..you know the chances of us randomly chatting on here again is like slim to nothing."

He started laughing, and I smiled at the way his laugh sounded. It was amazing and instantly made me feel better.

"Yeah, love. I know. I was thinking you could give me your number."

Ohh. Right. Yeah. That makes more sense. I mean, what?! Did Niall Horan just ask for my number?

"Yes I did."

Wait. Did I say that outloud?

"Yes you did."

Oh my god Catie. Stop.

I just awkwardly laughed, and he chuckled with me. "So..what do you say?"

I smiled hugely, "Of course."

I gave him my number, and he gave me his as well. He even insisted that I put his contact name as _Niall the Beast_.

Yeah, I know. He's super cool.

"Hey, I really should go. But..I'll text you okay?"

I smiled at him. "Alright."

"Bye Catie."

The video chat ended, and I finally let out an earpiercing scream. NIALL FREAKING HORAN OF FREAKING ONE FREAKING DIRECTION JUST FREAKING VIDEO CHATTED WITH ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Okay. I'm good now.

My phone buzzed, indicating a new text message.

From: _Niall the Beast_

_Hello Catie. :)_

I responded immediately. I don't know what will happen from this newfound friendship with Niall Horan, but I'm definitely excited to find out.


	14. Hatred

People aren't very nice to each other. Have you noticed? What happened to being polite?

I mean, no matter how much you may hate someone, does that really give you the right to be rude to them? Is it even your place to hate anyone?

I'm trying to get my thoughts straight.

In many cases I've unthinkingly said I've hated someone. But, have you ever noticed that they people we claim to hate..we don't even know. Most of the time we know nothing about the person, besides the probably petty and little habit we dislike about them. I mean, come on. You see it in every show and movie. Everyone hates the bully and judges him/her, yet they don't know that they have this really crappy home life.

We all judge far too quickly, and it is not our place to.

Don't pretend to know someone else's situation. Don't pretend to know someone.

Even if you may dislike someone, it's not worth it. I hate to say it, but violence is not the answer. And with violence I also mean the stupid petty things we may say about them.

Kill them with kindness.

I don't know. What do you guys think about this? Am I totally off my rocker or have you also noticed the downhill progression of society?


	15. Ross Lynch for Abby

**Abby's POV**

I leaned in closer to the radio of my car, waiting in anticipation for them to announce the grand prize winners of the Radio Disney Contest. The winners would get the opportunity to take a trip to the set of Austin and Ally and meet Ross Lynch. My name was officially entered in the contest last week through a little contest I had gotten to do on the radio show. I've been dying this past week, just hoping I'd be able to win the grand prize.

"And we're back! As you all know, we're about to announce the winner of the Grand Prize who will receive tickets to L.A. to meet Austin and Ally star Ross Lynch. But! Before we announce the winner, let's listen to Roar by Katy Perry!"

Ughh! Just announce it already! I hate waiting!

I sat there, fidgeting in my seat, waiting for the song to be over. I couldn't even sing along, I was so excited for the results.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for...the Grand Prize winner is...Abigail Larson!"

Dang it. It's not me.

Wait...what?! Did they say Abigail Larson? HOLY CRAP THEY DID. I WON. I FREAKING WON. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD.

I let out an ear piercing shriek, jumping up and down in my seat. I never thought in a million years I'd _actually _win. And..I just did! I GET TO GO TO L.A.!

Wow. I get to meet Ross Lynch, my celebrity crush. Oh. My. God.

****1 Week Later****

"We will be landing in L.A. in 15 minutes, so please fasten your seat belts. Thank you all for flying with us today."

Ahh! I'm here! A driver is meeting me at the airport and taking me straight to the set!

I searched around the airport, not entirely sure what I was looking for. I eventually found a stereotypical guy holding a sign with my name on it. I approached him.

"Hi. I'm Abigail Larson."

"Hello Miss. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, following the man out of the airport. I don't think I could be more excited if I tried right now.

We arrived at the building I assumed was the set. The driver walked me in, passing me off to a secretary.

"Right this way Miss. Ross is around here somewhere."

We walked around for a few minutes, and then suddenly...oh my god. I see him.

"Ross! Hey, meet Abigail, the contest winner."

He looked over at me and smiled, his eyes sparkling. For some reason, just him looking at me made me blush. Ross opened his arms for a hug, and I immediately responded. "It's really nice to meet you Abigail."

"Uh..you can call me Abby."

"Abby it is. Congratulations on winning the contest."

"Oh..um..thank you."

What do you say to your celebrity crush when you finally meet them? You're supposed to stay cool aren't you? I can barely speak!

"Anyway, how about we take a tour around the set, and you can tell me about yourself?"

I smiled up at him, realizing he genuinely wanted to get to know me, it wasn't just a part of the job. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Alright. Let's go then."

****A few hours later****

Ross showed me around the entire set, and you'll never guess! Laura Marano was there and I got to meet her too! Oh, it was so cool! She's super sweet.

It was kind of weird, because the entire time we were taking the tour, I kept noticing Ross staring at me. I was really embarrassed and I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with me or I had something on my face.

At one point, he must have noticed my discomfort because he had said, "No, Abby. You're beautiful."

Yeah, I know. I died on the spot. I mean, not literally died, but..whatever.

"Well..I guess this is goodbye."

I looked up at Ross' face to notice he looked a little upset. I mean, _I _was upset. I didn't want to leave. But, nothing gold can stay. "Yeah..I guess it is."

"It was really nice to meet you Abby. You're incredible."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you too."

He smiled slightly and then said, "Hey, uh...I was thinking..well. Okay. Could I have your number?"

Wait. He wants _my _number? Well...if he must.

I didn't hesitate. "Of course."

We exchanged phones, and as we were finishing up, my driver came up to us, signaling it was time to move on.

Ross came in for one more hug, and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Ross."

"Of course Abby. I'll text you, yeah?"

I smiled at him and walked away with my driver. I honestly wasn't expecting Ross to ever text me, but that was alright. Some things just aren't meant to be.

So imagine my surprise when my phone buzzes, signaling a new text message.

From:Ross

_Hello Abby. ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alriightt Chelsey! This is FINALLY your one shot with Niall! I'm sorry that it's been like FOREVER. So..hopefully you like it! I mean, if you don't...I could always write something else...but hopefully you like it!**

**Chelsey's POV**

How exactly do me and my best friend Macy end up getting left behind by the tour bus on a school trip to London? Like seriously, don't they do headcounts on the bus or SOMETHING? Does no one notice that they left us behind, running after the bus?

Yeah, that's right. No one notices.

Which is exactly why this school trip has completely gone down the drain. I mean, sure, London is nice and all. But, its flipping huge, and it's not like me or Macy have ever even been here before. We live in Florida for crying out loud!

They don't even drive on the right side of the street!

And now we have no idea where to go. Our bus and our group left us behind. My parents are totally going to kill me. And then I'm sure my teacher will too.

This is just great.

"Well...Chelsey. Any bright ideas?"

I looked over at Macy, giving her a look. She knows perfectly well I can never think of a good way out of a situation.

"Macy. We're gonna die here."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic."

"Well, we are! We're lost, Mace!"

"I realize that."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Chelsey. Which is why we need to think of some way to get out of here."

I sighed, looking back and forth down the street. "Maybe if we could just find our way to the hotel, the group will eventually go back there, right?"

"Good idea! Uh...what is the hotel called again?"

"Uh. Crap. I don't remember. Oh no."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Well, this isn't good! Hm. I think it started with a C!"

"That doesn't really help Macy!"

"I know! Well...I don't know what to now."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Me either! I can't believe they left without us!"

"I know! It's because Ms. Connie is evil. She probably noticed we were gone and told the bus driver to book it. I swear, ever since I put that eyeball in her coffee and you took a picture of it, she's hated us."

"I know! Which is totally unreasonable anyway."

_"Uh..hello? Ladies?"_

Both mine and Macy's head shot up, finally noticing that someone had been standing right by us listening to us rant the whole time. Oh great. Just what we need. Some random guy thinking we're crazy and kidnapping us. Now we're never gonna get back!

Wait a second. I know him.

Oh. My. God.

It's Niall Horan.

Yeah. Niall Horan. Of One Direction.

Yeah. ONE DIRECTION.

I could tell Macy realized who he was too, because she suddenly turned towards me, giving me the look that she always does. We love One Direction. Always have. We've been to a concert, but we're realists. We realized that we would never be one of the lucky fans to randomly get to meet the boys. When we came to London, we didn't even mention the possibility of seeing them. We knew things like that didn't happen to us.

Yet, Niall Horan is standing right in front of us.

"Are you girls okay?"

I looked at Macy, and I immediately knew she wouldn't be able to talk for at least the next 30 minutes, just out of shock. So, it was up to me.

"Uhm. Sort of. You see, our tour bus left without us."

Niall started laughing, and I realized that the situation was kind of funny, so I started laughing too.

"I'm Niall, by the way." He extended his hand towards mine, and I did not hesitate to do the same, shaking his hand.

Chelsey, DO. NOT. FANGIRL. I REPEAT, DO. NOT. FANGIRL.

What? I heard somewhere that they don't like when people scream in their faces.

So...keep it cool.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed a little. "I'm Chelsey, and this is Macy, but don't expect her to say anything because she...well...she...uh..she's mute."

Niall laughed, and confusion clouded his eyes. "I thought I heard her talking earlier."

"Oh..it comes and goes."

Niall just gave me a look, obviously seeing through my little fib, trying to cover for Macy.

"Okay yeah. She's not mute. She's just in shock. We're huge fans."

Niall chuckled a little. "I figured. So, you guys are lost then?"

I scoffed. "Lost? Whaatt? We would never be lost. ...Yeah. We're totally lost."

Niall laughed yet again, and I couldn't help but notice that I totally made him laugh several times in this small conversation. GO CHELSEY.

Yeah, I was feeling quite proud of myself.

"Well, do you need help to get somewhere?"

Did Niall Horan just offer to help us? Do my ears deceive me?

"Uh. Well, we WERE going to go to the hotel and wait for our group there. But, we don't remember the name of it."

"IT STARTS WITH A C!" Macy suddenly yelled and then covered her mouth.

"She speaks!"

Macy just awkwardly laughed and went straight back to being quiet. Niall and I both laughed at that.

"So yeah. Apparently it starts with a C. But, that's all we know."

"Well..I could help you guys figure it out."

"Oh no. That's okay."

WOAH WOAH WOAH. CHELSEY, BACK UP. DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST DENY HELP FROM NIALL HORAN?!

"No, really. I happen to know London pretty well."

"Well...aren't you busy? I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

Honestly. I didn't really care if he had to go out of his way. I just wanted him to stay with us for a while. He was totally fun. And nice. And NIALL HORAN.

"Oh come on, Chels! I have nothing to do today, and I want to help you."

Well...if you _insist._ "Alright, fine. You can help."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and Macy's forearm, snapping her out of her shock.

"Woah, Niall! We don't even know where to go!"

Niall stopped and smiled at us, looking quite mysterious. "Yeah, I don't care about that right now. You said you were here for a tour right?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well, I've decided to be your personal tour guide. I'm going to show you around London. And THEN we will find your group."

I stared at him in awe. Why was he being so nice to us? We were strangers, and Macy couldn't even talk, clearly in shock. "Why are you doing this?"

Niall surprised me by looking down and blushing. "Uh..well. You seem cool and nice, and I want to spend more time with you. And Macy. Even if she won't talk. And..you guys need help."

Hold up. Did he just say I was cool and nice and wanted to spend more time with me? Yeah, I'm prety sure that's what he said. And he _blushed._

"Well then Mr. Horan. Lead the way."

Niall smiled, grabbing my hand again and dragging Macy along with us.

This would definitely be a tour to remember.

****People of planet Earth. I am terrible, I know. I practically never update and that totally sucks. If you requested a one shot before and I haven't done it yet, PLEASE REMIND me and I'll get to it as quickly as possible. I hope to be completely caught up by the end of the week. So, DON'T HATE ME.****


End file.
